


The Untold Story of Friends

by loadingphase, readingstories98



Category: Other Fandoms To Be Added, Story of The Untold Friends
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might edit this again lol, Neutral Ending, Sad Ending, This is just our practice writing, i hope this makes sense, please understand <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loadingphase/pseuds/loadingphase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingstories98/pseuds/readingstories98
Summary: Five friends start their adventure on the damned places of Earth, finding relationships of sorts, and truly a home to stay. Join them in their stupidly great adventures as they travel through universes. Who knows, they might mess up everything which would make them create another alter or they would be great at camouflage and fix the universe once and for all.It might sound exaggerated but who said they were humans:)!! TITLES, CHAPTERS, AND PLOT MIGHT CHANGE !!
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	1. Hestia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends).



> This might suck so I'm very sorry! I have a friend to help me tho <3  
> Updates would not be so frequent and I'm very sorry. School is shit, yanno.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the Wattpad-type typing. This is still a practice and if we think we're great enough to write an actual story, we will restart all over again BUT with great grammar, story lines, and such. Sorry, English is not our first language.

A beautiful lady sat on a bench. Her hair were gold as light matched with blue tinted stripes, her eyes as calming as the forest with sunlight creeping through. She was peacefully humming, looking at the sunset that she had set her eyes upon. It was a beautiful place, full of trees and gracious animals. You could say it was like heaven itself, but it isn’t. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, so sudden that she didn’t really realized someone had walked behind her. Slapping the anonymous hand, she grabbed a spear that was placed beside her and pointed it towards the stranger’s neck.

"Calm down missy." The mysterious stranger replied, "I merely stumbled into you accidently. My name's Nis, I meant no harm whatsoever." The stranger added with a disturbingly calm voice.

Hestia, however, did not let her guard fall, despite her hands shaking obviously.

"How did you get here..?" Hestia asked, albeit a little bit silently. She slowly circled him, starting from her left foot, her eyes and spear trained on this deep-voiced stranger.  
The mysterious deep-voiced stranger named Nis replied with the next sentence, "That's, hard for me to answer."

In all honesty he looks shady by that answer. And it was enough for Hestia to squint her eyes at Nis.

"That was suspicious of you. How did you get here? Tell me!" Hestia raised her voice, yet she flinched backwards when she realized she raised her voice. The innocent girl then slowly backed away, her eyes still trained at Nis.  
"Missy, I assure you, I mean no harm." Nis spoke up. "I came here in piece. I was…Running an errand for my…friend. Yeah,", Nis added, before cursing in his own thought. Now she's going to think of Nis badly, "Look, that's not important right now. What's important is, I need a shelter. Can you provide me one?", he added.  
“How can I trust you?”, Hestia asked, slowly lowering her spear.  
“Well if you don’t trust me, which I am very fine with, you can just send me to a place where you all put your prisoners.”  
“That’s…we don’t have prisoners!”  
“Looks like you guys do…because, seriously, a spear? What time is this? The 500 BC?”

Hestia huffed and crossed her arms, looking away a little bit. Nis slowly cracked a crazed smile, folding his hands together. Hestia dropped a sweat and dropped her guard, only a little bit.

“Alright,”, Hestia said, “I…trust you, but not fully, so don’t try on doing anything stupid.”  
“Of course, shortie.”  
“Don’t call me a shortie! You’re just tall.”  
“Yeah yeah, whatever just send me to the place.”

Hestia smiled and started walking, Nis following besides her. He looked around the path they had walked on and sighed. It was much better than his country, clean and fresh. The only fresh place in his country is the Forest of Magic, the others looks like a battlefield. Such bother. They have been walking for at least minutes now, Hestia greeting people on her way as Nis ignored every people on his way. It was annoying. He doesn’t really like interacting with people, but being with someone who is friendly and really kind, it would be a hard work.  
They soon arrived at a 5-star hotel looking place. It looked very calming, and it was clean. Hestia opened the door to his supposedly room.  
“Here!”, Hestia said, “Just don’t steal.”  
“It’s…”, Nis looked around as he muttered. He was mind blown, maybe this isn’t the 500 BC. Seeing Hestia’s grinning face, his expression changed, “Don’t…tell me. Look, I don’t have any money―”  
“That won’t be needed!”, she laughed, “But,”  
“Please be anything but something stupid.”  
“Be my friend!", Hestia grinned. The room stayed silent for a while, Nis not believing what he heard as Hestia kept on smiling. He shook his head and snorted out a laugh.  
“You’re fuckin’ kidding.”, he said, looking at her.  
“No, I am not.”, Hestia replied calmly, “But you looked very alone and sad, so I wanted to help.”  
“As if pointing a spear on me helped.”, Nis retorted, huffing and crossing his arms.  
“My apologies! I got startled and we barely get visitors here! I hope you…forgive me.”  
“…I guess I do.”  
“So we’re friends?!”  
“No…I mean, yeah…if that’s...the payment. That could work.”  
“Thank you! I really want to help you and your problems.”  
“That won’t be needed, no thanks.”

Hestia giggled and said her goodbye. She closed the door and started to walk the other way of the hall. Nis looked down on the ground, thinking about what had happened. The girl was mysterious as he is, but she was clearly not a harm to society. She was…great. He couldn’t believe himself saying that, but honestly, he was too tired to care. Nis flopped down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. He wonders why her mood changed so sudden, and why she ever wanted to be his friend…ah, scratch that. She already said why. Nis couldn’t help but exhale deeply. He then covered himself whole with the fluffy blanket that was placed neatly on the bed and closed his eyes, well, eye for that matter. His right eye was already closed.

Although minutes had passed, he still couldn’t bring himself to sleep. It was like, sleep is becoming a heavy chore for him. He stood up and went to the closet. Opening it, he saw a bunch of clothes, paired and not paired. It was surely a 5-star hotel and he can’t be wrong. Stepping inside, he heard the door click. Hestia went inside the room with plate full of cookies as she smiled, making Nis suspicious of what she was doing.

“Why are you here?”, he asked, “To poison me?”  
“What?”, Hestia asked, taken back by what he had said, “Of course not! I’m not going to poison you! Especially now that I have a new friend, yeah?”  
“I don’t trust you that much, Hestia.”  
“Please do! I swear I mean no harm.”  
“…How the tables have turned.”

Hestia giggled and sighed , putting the plate on the night stand and sat on the bed. She looked at Nis and thought of a thing to say, maybe an introduction or questions that would get them to know each other.

“So!”, Hestia started, “We should get to know each other, right? Because that’s the start of friendship.”  
“Uh, no thanks.”, replied Nis as he sat down.  
“Please?”  
“No?”  
“Yes.”  
“No.”  
“Yes, you can’t say no.”  
“Uh, never.”  
“Oh come on! Please?”  
“…”

Nis stared at her puppy eyes with fear. He had always hated those expressions on anyone. He could resist but, this was Hestia, the person who had gave him shelter despite having a threatening entrance to the place.

“Fine.”, he muttered. Hestia cheered and started asking questions, with Nis simply answering as he laid back on the chair he was sitting, legs crossed with eyes looking at the window. Despite so, Hestia continued until it was time to sleep, or so. They did talk about something, many, many things in fact. He wouldn’t say this yet, but, he did enjoy her company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just random scenes.

"So, that was how you guys met?", Rei asked. Hestia nodded and chuckled, "Interesting...actually, not but if it weren't for you guys, we wouldn't have met each other! Even though I hate Cel...I think I can take him."

"Oh, come on now, Rei.", said Hestia, sighing, "Still? You guys act like kids!"

"No we don't! I don't know why but something about that guy just doesn't feel right."

"You say thay to everyone."

"I still make a point though."

Hestia laughed at his response and continued walking with him, talking about useless things and theories. Also games, since it's the most entertaining thing to ever exist.

It was a bit of a shit walk, but both of them really enjoyed being together. It hurts him knowing they'd have to part for a little, but gladly, they all share the same house so he could see her everyday.

"Alright, Rei," Hestia stated, "I will go to work now, yeah? Take care."

She kissed him on his cheek and waved goodbye before running inside the big building. She had been working a lot of side-jobs lately, not even thinking of having a full time job. She had chose cooking, cleaning, anf working in an office.

Rei sighed and touched his cheek, feeling blessed, like an angel just kissed him. It was great. He shrugged at himself and walked away, calling a taxi to go home.

As soon as he'll arrive, he will start streaming and play stupid shit. His followers had dared him to play a horror game if he ever hits a subgoal, which did happen, so now he regrets everything he had ever decided.

Eh, wish him luck then.

Cero and Cel were on the living room as Rei arrived, seemingly talking about something. They seem to have fun.

"You should have seen their face.", Cel said, "I mean, seriously, they could've just acted kindly to me. Thank god they got what they deserve."

"Haha, it was a bit rude but,", Cero responded and chuckled, "you're right. However, it was a bit exaggerated so I kind of agree with them."

"Oh not you switching sides!"

"I'm just saying that they're kind of right. They proved a point."

"Ugh, might as well have no one on my side then."

"You're so dramatic."

"Twinsies. We're supposed to be twins, why won't you agree with me?"

Cel whined and leaned on the couch as Cero groaned and facepalmed. Why has he need to be dramatic. Cero took the mug on the table and drank the hot chocolate contained. It was very sweet, and smells great too.

He then noticed footsteps coming from the stairs, there, Nis walked down. His face was, well, he couldn't really identify it. It was a mix between 'I hate everyone' and 'I don't really give a shit'. Well, bad mix ya see.

Nis went to the kitchen and prepared himself cereal. He looks like he's about to faint, or drop the milk bottle. His shoulders were drooped and he seems lankier than usual.

"Are you alright, Nis?", asked Cero across the room.

"When was I alright, anyway.", responded Nis.

"Wow, edgy much?", teased Cel.

"Shut the fuck up, whore."

Nis slammed the cabinet door and muttered to himself about something. It seems like he mentioned Qi. Probably his other friends (surprisingly).

"What's your problem, Nis?", Cero asked, sitting down at the chair in front of the said problematic male. Nis looked at him with uninterested eyes and sighed.

"Eh, nothin' much.", Nis responded, stabbing the cereals on his bowl, "Just about...Qi, s'all."

"What happened—"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it ain't one of yer business, so M' not sayin' anythin'."

"Alright."

Cero sighed and put down his mug. He stared at Nis straight to the eyes, knowing how much he hates it. He started to smirk and laugh slightly, noticing the other's discomfort.

"Come on, Ce...", Nis said, "You know how much I hate eye contact, right?"

"Of course, of course.", Cero responded, laughing.

"What are the both of you laughing at?", Cel asked, sitting besides Cero.

"Well, fucker, s'none of yer business.", Nis responded calmly, taking a spoonful of cereal.

"It's nothing.", Cero added, nodding.

"Aw shit, you guys seriously like keeping secrets, huh?", stated Cel, slightly frowning.

"From you, yeah.", Nis said.

"True...kind of.", agreed Cero.

"Hey! I am the very best person to ever keep someone's secret.", protested Cel, crossing his arms.

"No, you can't."

Cel groaned and shook his head. A phone then rang and Cero took out his. He looked at the screen and sighed.

"Alright, work time.", Cero said, standing up from the chair.

"You have a work?", asked Cel.

"Of course, ya lil shit.", Nis responded, "Not everyone gets money just by existing."

"Okay, you guys take care of the house, alright?", Cero said, walking away.

The both of them, Cel and Nis, was left hanging on the table. Awkward tension seem to build in the air as Nis ate with Cel just staring at him.

"Can ya fuckin' not?", Nis groaned.

"Why not?", Cel asked, smirking, "Let me see your eye."

"Fuck no, creepy dimwit."

Nis turned away from the table with bowl of cereal on his hand, still eating it. Cel sighed deeply and whined, again probably.

"Come on.", Cel said, "Everyone loves enemies to lovers."

"If you're talking about enemies to lovers, why don't you shit on Rei?"

"Ew, no, furry ass."

"You hate furries, man?"

"No, just...Rei in exception. That one's a bastard."

"He proves shit sometimes."

"OH COME ON, WHY DOES NOBODY EVER AGREE TO ME."

God this conversation is gonna take a long ass shit experience. He hates the male's guts, why does he still speak to him? Empathy for old people really hits him sometimes, huh.

"Hey bastard,", Nis interrupted, "how old are you again?"

"Uh, 17.", Cel replied.

"Ew, a fuckin' minor."

"Says the sixteen-year-old!"

"You're the oldest bastard I have ever talked with. My sympathy for you is going wild."

"Aw...date me then."

...

"Fuck you, mate, that's not gon' happen.", Nis replied, "Ya've got the girls and boys on yer side, I ain't taking a place there."

"Come on, at least once?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, the fuck. Stop, man, date someone else."

"Fine! I'll date...uh, Cero."

"Do something that will embarrass him and you're dead as the fuckin' grim reaper."

"Holy shit dude, I was joking."

"Mate, I'm tired of your bullshit."

Nis stood up from the chair and put his bowl and spoon on the sink. He then walked, heading towards the couch. Laying down, he had noticed the taller male had followed him.

"Please don't tell me..."

"Cuddles."

"Fuck no, fuck yourself."

"No— that's selfcest."

Nis looked at him with disgust and turned around, covering his face with a pillow.

"Disgusting.", came a muffled voice from Nis. Cel sat down and grabbed Nis by the hood.

"I will be your couch from now on.", he said.

"I don't think so—"

"Yeah, I think so."

Cel laid down on the couch and forcefully grabbed Nis to lay down with him. The smaller male protested, but he had no energy to fight the other yet.

"No, you're staying.", Cel grinned as he hugged Nis, almost choking him to death. The smaller male did nothing, claiming his fail, and supposedly embarrassment, as he complained. Although not hours later, both of them had fallen asleep.

The door clicked open, a voice echoed through the hall, "I'm home!"

Hestia locked the door and went straight to her room, changing her outfit to the most comfortable and went outside. She stayed silent, trying not to disturb Rei and his arguments with his followers and Cel with Nis sleeping on the couch.

'Cero must be at work.', she thought. She then smiled and started to ready all needed ingredients for her recipe that she's going to cook. God, everyone's gonna love this one. Not her, but probably the other four.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hestia having crisis? I don't know!

It was a normal day, just really tiring for Hestia. She had encountered those people again. They always made her sad, which she wouldn't show. She had locked them out, but they still find ways to send her hate. That was the last straw. Their messages were hurtful, something she couldn't take anymore. At first, they were fine, but they've been becoming critical. She sighed and wiped her eyes, tears threatening to spill.

She had done nothing wrong, but why would they hate her? Is it because she was friends with the squad? That's what Nis always says. They're just jealous. But that's a bad thing, right? Is it her fault since she's the only female?

Hestia quietly sniffled, going through the bathroom. It had been at least a month since she ever locked herself in the room. She somehow wonders what her friends had been doing without her. Thankful that, even though she had locked herself, they were still there for her. Doing the best they can. It was also the first time she had ever tasted something that Nis made. Surprisingly good, actually.

Rei had also gave her a switch controller. They had played Animal Crossing together. It was enjoyable, the characters were cute! She feels bad for making him pay the money though. She'd return the act someday.

Cel was the one who always gives her food. He talked with her about stupid stuffs, and complain about it. It's not like she's not used to it anyway, she just makes sure he wouldn't really believe all of the things he saw in the internet.

Cero, well, he always messages her links to stupid videos. He would also send her photos of stupid quotes, though some of them were actually helpful.

She's very grateful for her friends doing things that makes her happy, she really is. But something just bothers her...was it being the only girl in some supposedly boy squad?

She stared at the mirror, looking at herself.

Ah, she looks...bad. She had starved herself, again. She did eat, only a little. She had always felt insecure about her body. Maybe that's also why they're sending hate to her.

Hestia clicked her tongue and grabbed a scissor, looking at herself determined. She started cutting her hair, shorter...shorter...shorter. She looked new. Not that she's unidentifiable, but, new. With short hair, her face structure were noticeable.

Ah, how bad.

She had already regretted the decision, but today was the day she's gonna come out again. She had second thoughts, but making her friends mourn her like she's dead was very saddening. Oh well.

Hestia huffed and messed her hair, putting on her neckerchief and a loose white T-shirt. Instead of the usual black pants, she wore a short one, not reaching her knee.

She looked at herself on the mirror again. She was surprised she's still alive. She was hungry...again. But she forced herself not to eat. Maybe if she changes herself, they would stop their hate.

Hestia went back to her room and walked towards the door. She leaned her head on the wood and sighed, thinking whether or not she should open it. Maybe the others are busy...

Well, she could hear Rei's screams of fear. Must be playing a horror game. He seems to be talking to his chat, and also insulting someone else. Maybe someone joined his stream? She had been hearing insults ever since he had started his stream today. It was funny.

But the others...she wasn't sure. She clicked the lock open and swung the door widely. She then closed it back. It seemed like Rei heard it. Surprising. He had stopped talking. Maybe he was just doing something with chat.

His door swung open, him standing on the door. It looked like he had expected Hestia to show up. He grinned and looked back at his chat.

"LOOK CHAT!", Rei yelled, "HESTIA'S BACK! VERY POG. HES HES HES, COME IN COME IN EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE YOU."

'...How come he didn't react to my hair?', she thought. She then scratched her leg and laughed awkwardly. This isn't what she was expecting.

"Uhm, sorry, Rei. I look pretty bad right now...", she said. She doesn't wanna see hateful comments again.

"Nah, you look beautiful! As always, of course."

"Ooooh, look Zero, he's so bad at flirting.", a voice from the computer said. Shit, he forgot to plug his headphones back.

"SSSSHHHHHHUT UP.", Rei complained. He then went to Hestia as giggled were heard from the room. He held her hand and started to walk to his room.

"Look, Hes,", he added, "I know you don't feel bad about yourself, so I just wanna prove something. Trust me, yeah?"

"Alright...", Hestia hesitantly answered, "But uhm, can I ask— uh, where are the others?"

"Oh, they're buying groceries right now. They're probably on an arcade at the moment. Now let's go! My chat is soooo excited to see you!"

Hestia smiled, hoping it's true. She just wanna see lovely comments after all of what had happened to her. Rei closed the door and set up the microphone. Hestia was still not shown in the camera, and she could see all the viewers' comments about her on his second desktop.

"HESTIA POG POG"  
"LET'S FUCKING GOOOOO"  
"wtf happened i just got here"  
"HESTIA STEP ON ME"  
"WHOEVER TF SAID 'STEP ON ME' NEEDS THERAPY"

Haha, she missed seeing his chats. They were always energized, too hyper. Most of them were rich teenagers too.

On his third desktop, he could see the overlays of his stream, and also his discord. Their were two other people on his stream with weird nicknames.

"Okay chat, this is gonna be cool.", Rei said, now finished with fixing his camera, speaker, and microphone, "LET'S ALL WELCOME HESTIA!"

Rei grabbed Hestia's arm and put her on the camera. She was self-conscious. She doesn't know what the chat will say to her "new" look.

"Uh, hi...chat.", Hestia said. The chat then went crazy.

"WELCOME BACK QUEEN"  
"POGGERS LETS GO"  
"HI HES HES NOTICE ME"  
"all of you are S!MPS"  
"WHO DOESNT"

Hestia smiled slightly after reading the chat. They were nice, supportive too. Rei grinned and undeafened his discord.

"BITCHASS WE WERE BOUTTA COMMENT SHIT FOR HESTIA WHY DID YOU DEAFEN US?!", said a female voice.

"That's, uh, that was Qi.", Rei said, "An enemy."

Hestia snorted and sat besides Rei, seeing him play the game he was currently playing. Chat were back to normal, trying to scare him. Though some of them were still saying some nice things about Hestia.

Maybe she was wrong? She cleared her thought for now, just enjoying playing and chatting with Rei and his friends, and of course, his chat.

The three arrived at the house, hearing screams of horror from Rei's room.

"See, I told you Qi has great horror game recommendations.", Nis said, putting the bag of groceries on the kitchen table.

"Did you hear the other one though?", Cel asked, "It sounded like..."

"Hestia!", the three of them said.

"WOAH HESTIA'S BACK.", Cel grinned.

"That's so awesome! Why don't we surprise them?", Cero suggested. Cel nodded and smirked. Both of them then looked at Nis.

"Guys,", he sighed, "you do know I am very much wanted, right? If they see me on stream, all of you will get arrested."

"Oh...we, uh, we forgot about that.", Cero said, frowning.

"Aw, my lover's a serial killer.", Cel sang.

"Shut the fuck up.", Nis groaned, "Also, who said I was? I never agreed to your shit."

"Boom, roasted.", Cero referenced, giggling.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!", Cel complained.

Cero rolled his eyes and continued arranging the bought groceries on the fridge, with Nis arranging canned and boxed foods on the cabinet. Cel sighed and just put on his apron so he wouldn't get wet, then started to wash the dishes. Dang, maybe they should add a dishwasher soon. How could they forget?

But that doesn't matter right now. Hestia's finally back, they could all hang out! Go to the movie theater again, watch some stupid shit and play afterwards. Oh they've all got plans.


End file.
